56th Hunger Games Chapter 4
Caesar Flickerman The sun shined through my bedroom curtains. I was very tired, i was up all night thinking about yesterday's assessment and wondering if i did well. As much as i wanted to close my eyes and keep sleeping all day long i knew it was time to get up so i did. As i entered the dining room i saw Amber, Haymitch and Effie eating at the table. I sat with them and started eating some food, i was starving. "Now that we're all here i have something to announce" Effie said with excitement "What is it Effie?" Amber asked intrigued "We'll have you prepared for the Caesar Flickerman's show, there you will be interviewed and the show will be broadcasted all over Panem so you must look breathtaking. Now let's continue our breakfast" After that i kept eating my food and started thinking how the interview would be but i was interrupted because Flavius and Octavia dragged me into my bedroom to get me ready for tonight. The rest of the day was a whole blur, everything happened really fast.When i realized i was dressed in a black suit with golden sprinkles here and there and Cinna told me that when i spun my clothes would give a rainbow sparkle that would light up the whole place. It was amazing. After that i met with Haymitch, Effie and Amber in front of the elevator door. Amber looked beautiful in the dress Cinna made for her but i didn't have the guts to tell her. When we arrived to the building i looked at the crowd and saw that it was huge. I started to feel nervous but Effie calmed me saying that i just had to smile and answer the questions Caesar asked. First it was the girl from district one, Mistral. Her dress was full of tiny diamond-like things that shone brightly. She went up the stage and walked slowly showing her dress to the crowd. When she sat down Caesar made a sign to the crowd for them to be silent. "Mistral" he started "Are you afraid about the games?" "No off course not. I'm sure that i will win" she said full of confidence "Oh what a confident girl. I LOVE IT" he shouted "who decided that you would wear that dress?" "I decided it myself. I like to choose my clothes because i know what i like and also i know what the crowd will like so i chose the best option to full-fill those two things" she said with a proud smile. "Well if you do win i'm sure that you can turn into a stylist because that dress is just extraordinary!!" I stopped listening to her interview after that. It drove me crazy that she was so self-centered. After Mistral, Lance went up the stage. "Oh look at this boy with his fancy suit!" Siad Caesar "Thank you caesar, this suit was specially picked for this occasion" "No problem, now Lance, tell me, such a handsome boy like you must have a girl waiting for you at home, is there?" "Actually there is and i promised her that i would come back to her and we'd live together forever" he said in a sweet voice "Oh that's beautiful. Isn't it beautiful?" He asked the crowd "i'm sure you will have a very happy life together" I wanted to puke. I couldn't believe that the people in the capitol actually believed his crap. After Lance, Tamara climbed up the stage. She had a fierce look. When she sat down the first thing Caesar asked was... "What's up with that look dear?" He asked faking interest "you look like if you wanted to kill someone" "Off course i want to kill someone" she said "i was freaking chosen to be in the Hunger FUCKING games!!" She said angrily "All right all right calm down, you don't have to worry, with that attitude think no one will try to kill you" he said a little bit scared "You bet your sweaty capitol ass they won't" she answered Caesar turned his head and gave a signal that her interview will end. Obviously faster than it should. "That's Tamara ladies and gentlemen!" I was so shocked with her anger that i didn't even pay attention to her fellow tribute 's interview. After him, Pepper walked up the stage. She was wearing a silver dress with colorful lights all over it. "What a delightful dress!" Caesar said "don't you think it's beautiful??" He asked The crowed shouted in joy. "Thank you Caesar it was made with different types of substances that when mixed they make this awesome colors" she answered. "Wow you really know a lot about technology. Isn't she intelligent?" He shouted "Oh stop it! I 'm blushing hehe" she said with a giggle "So tell Pepper, have you planned a strategy already?" He asked "Yes, indeed, i have an excellent strategy for me to win the games without getting harmed" she said with a smile. Listening to that made my face go pale from fear. A strategy? I don't have a strategy, i barely know what weapon i will use, i thought worried. After Pepper's interview i sat down on a chair and didn't pay attention to the upcoming interviews. I needed to come up with some sort of technique to survive the entire games. A long time had passed because when i started looking at the screen, obviously with no strategy in mind, Mento, the guy from district 7 was going upstage. "Good evening Caesar" he said excited "it's an honor to be here" "Oh no the honor is ours to be in front of such a handsome boy, i'm i right ladies? HAHAHAHA" he joked "Well i wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for the wonderful bathtubs you have here in the capitol. They're so delightful" "Well they have to be if not we would smell like trash and look like dead corpses HAHAHAHA" he laughed "Hmmm i smell cinnamon...do you smell cinnamon?" "Yes i do because it's coming from me! I used a special soap with a delicious cinnamon smell. Look smell my neck, do i smell like cinnamon cookies to you?" He asked. When i saw Caesar leaning to smell Mento's neck i knew things would get weird. "Well i must say that you smell FANTASTIC!" Caesar announced "Now tell me, do I smell like flowers to you?" Now Mento leaned to smell Caesar's neck it was an odd looking scene. "Well off course you do and it us great" "Thank you Mento Thank you" After that i stopped watching just in case someone smelled someone else. I decided to take a brake from the interviews and concentrate into mine but it seems i'm really nervous because after a while i was already watching again. This time Castress, the little girl from 9 went up. "Hello sweetie" Caesar said in a friendly voice "Sit down please" "Hi Caesar" she said "Oh hi darling how you've been?" "Well i'm really worried" he said with a sad face " i don't wanna be here" "Oh no one wants you to be here" he didn't know how to tell her that she was chosen and there's nothing she could do "Thanks" she said "Are you practicing so you can win?" Caesar asked "Yes i'm doing my best so i can win and return home with my family" she said with an innocent smile "Oh that's great sweetheart" Caesar said After that the crowd let out a big "Awwwww"for her. I couldn't watch the rest, it was too sad. Such a tiny girl picked for something like this, it was horrible. Tears filled up my eyes but the i realized that i wasn't the only one, the whole crowd and some other tributes were crying too. It was heart-breaking. I was so concentrated on how horrible it is too pick a girl that is so young and what could i do for her that i missed Cixto's interview. After him Karen, her fellow tribute went upstage. Suddenly the whole atmosphere went dark,everyone passed from joyful to depressed in a second. It was Karen. She was going to show her fury to the capitol in live TV. "Hello Karen!" said Caesar trying to light up the mood but failing "Hey" she said "i have a question for you Caesar. Are the games TRULY necessary?" "Well yes they are. They symbolize the defeat of the rebels 56 years ago" he answered "where does this question come from anyway?" "Oh nowhere just wanted to know" she started "BECAUSE THE FUCKING CAPITOL COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS SHIT YEARS AGO!" She shouted "HOW DO THEY KNOW THAT WE'VE LEARNED THE LESSON HUH? BECAUSE WE HAVE, THIS STUPID GAMES ARE NO LONGER NECESSARY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole crowd had a surprised face as well as the other tributes and mentors. "Bu...but we're ne..never sure" he said afraid of making her more angry than she already is "besides it's entertainment" there..there he knew he had made a mistake "Entertainment....entertainment?!? REALLY THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS?! SEEING 23 PEOPLE DIYING IS ENTERTAINMENT FOR YOU?! UNBELIEVABLE!!" She screamed at him Caesar turned his head and made a signal again that showed her interview would finish NOW. "That's the opinion of a lady!!" He said kind of cheerful She was guided down the stage by tow armed guards. After her i realized it was Amber's turn. "Well hello hello Ms Amber" Caesar said trying to get the crowd cheerful after Karen's disturbing tantrum "Hello Caesar i'm happy to be here" she said "We are happy to have you here" he started "so how do you feel about the games?" "Well i'm scared but also confident that i can win" "Well good for you! Now let us see that beautiful dress!" "I'd be more than honored to show you" Amber stood up and started walking to the front of the stage. There she walked form side to side modeling her dress and showing it to the crowd. "Oh it's so beautiful!! Don't you love it? I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!" The crowd gave a loud cheer to show the loved the dress too "Now sit sit dear, that was wonderful i must congratulate Cinna for this masterpiece" "Well it's something to expect from Cinna haha" she laughed "Off course it is HAHAHAHA" he laughed too "Now Amber tell us, is there a lucky guy back home?" "Well there was but we're no longer together" "Oh that's sad! Why did you break up?" "Well we wanted different things" "Well i'm sure that after seeing you like this he will totally want you back HAHAHA" he said "HAHAHA yeah.." She said sadly "Well dear our time's up but i cannot do anything less than wish you good luck" he said happily "Thank you Caesar and goodbye" she said. After that Amber stood up and went down stage. I was told immediately to go up so i was almost pushed up stage. I walked to my seat waving at the crowd cheerfully. "You look very happy, can you tell us why is that smile?" "Well i'm just happy and honored to be here" i answered "Oh that's wonderful, we love having yo here" Caesar said "What do you think about the games? Are you prepared?"He asked "Honestly i'm a little afraid about what arena is going to be and all that kind of stuff, but i'm also prepared, i've been practicing with a certain weapon and i have become very good at it" i said proudly "That's really good to hear" he said smiling "i've seen that you're suit has little golden sprinkles on it i'm i right?" "Yes you are" "May we see you're whole suit?" He asked "Yes you may" i answered Then, doing as Amber did, i walked to the front of the stage and waves at the crowd modeling my suit. "What happens if you spin?" Caesar asked intrigued I started spinning and rainbow colored rays and sparkles started glowing all over my suit and illuminating the place with beautiful colors. "Oh my god that is wonderful! I LOVE IT! All the sparkles that glow! It's beautiful, it's astonishing, it's breath-taking I LOVE IT! DON'T YOU LOVE IT?" He said excited, it seems that my suit recovered the sparkle that Caesar and the crowd lost when Karen came because they were delighted by it. People got up and started cheering for me. I felt wonderful. "Sit sit now, that was fantastic!" "Thank you Caesar it is another of Cinna's beautiful creations" i said "He is always passing the expected, i have to admit i fell in love with that suit! I must borrow it someday HAHAHA" he joked "Well i'd be happy to share it with you" i said with a smile on my face "Now now tell us Evan is there a special someone that's looking at us now?" He asked "Well there is...but we broke up a month before the reaping" i answered "Oh that must be very sad. She must regret doing that seeing you here" he said "Well she sees me everyday so that must mean she's sad everyday" "Wait.." He started astonished "do you mean that that special someone is..Amber?" He asked correctly "Yes she is" "Oh what a tragic and exciting love story! Isn't it sad?" He asked the crowd "Well it is what it is" i said "Well our time's up Evan, it was lovely meeting you and i wish you the best in the games, and i hope you can fix things with Amber before the massacre begins" he said "I hope so too Caesar, goodbye" i said "Ladies and gentlemen Evan!!" He shouted When i walked up stage i saw Amber walking towards me...with anger in her face. She grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?! THEY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!!" She said angrily "I...i" i started Haymitch approached us and separated us "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" He said to Amber "HE TOLD THE WHOLE NATION ABOUT US!" She answered back "SO WHAT?! He saved you! Now you'll have more sponsors because you'll be the love couple! People will want you to survive! Don't you see?!" He told her After hearing that she calmed down and realized Haymitch was right. Instead of trying to kill me she just turned around and walked away. When we arrive our apartment she went directly to her room skipping dinner and not talking to anyone, not even Effie when she told her she did great. At dinner Effie talked about my interview ad how well i did. Honestly i didn't want to hear anything related to the interview so i just let her speak to herself while i ate. After dinner i when directly to my bedroom, changed my clothes and when into my bed, thinking how what i did affected Amber in a bad way. After a lot of thinking i realized there was nothing wrong with what i did instead she should be thanking me. I decided to let i go and go to sleep. I took one last look at the full moon up in the sky surrounded by beautiful stars and slowly closed my eyes thinking about the games and fell asleep with this question in mind: "Could i survive on my own, in the wild, with everyone out to make sure i don't live to see the morning?". I don't know... I really..don't..know.